Smooch
'This page is cluttered! help the Stampylongnose wiki by adding paragraphs.' Smooch 'is a Snow Golem and a main character in the 'Quest Series '''as well as a more minor character in '''Quest to kill the Ender Dragon '''along with '''Quest to kill the Wither About Smooch first appeared in the episode Pumpkin Kisses '''in '''Quest to kill the Ender Dragon. While building a mob spawner/experience farm, Stampy realized Squid had lag and therefore wasn't moving. Stampy quickly build up a dirt block and put a pumpkin on it as a practical joke on Squid, making him look like he was kissing the pumpkin man because he couldn't move. Soon after, they named him Smooch. Later, when they decided to go hunting for enderman, in the episode Enderman Hunting, '''they brought Smooch along when they found the village. Once they found and moved into the stronghold they took Smooch with them and kept him there for the duration of the series and even a little bit past the beginning of the '''Quest Series. Eventually Stampy and Squid built Smooch a house, which was a model of him out of dirt and orange wool. They made Smooch pumpkin friends and built him into a Snow Golem. Later on, in Longbow's mini-adventure map for them, they were required to get lapis and coal ores. Having already built an enchanting room in Smooch's house they decided that everyday, they would go to see if they could get the right enchantment, while kissing Smooch as they passed him. A short time after, a new tradition was made when Stampy and Squid decided they needed knockback on a wooden sword to throw each other onto the roofs of other buildings. Once again they headed back to Smooch's house every episode to see if they could get knockback. Soon however, Stampy and Squid found that Smooch had managed to get up into the kitchen. They didn't mind this and continued on being slightly annoyed by Smooch's hiding behind the fridge. One day Stampy had enough and pushed Smooch out of the fridge allowing him to roam freely in the kitchen. Soon after, Stampy and Squid found that Smooch was gone. It is unknown how he disappeared but it's likely he died because of the water near a pumpkin farm which was in the kitchen. Eventually though, he was back and Stampy and Squid attempted to pretend he had come back himself and they had not built another. For a while he became a minor character until Squid decided to take him by lead to the Ice Cream Parlor as his assistant. Smooch served as Stampy's assistant in the next video. Trivia * Smooch has lived in many homes. The mushroom island, The stronghold, His house model, and the ice cream parlor * He currently works at the ice cream parlor as an assistant along with Daisy Moo Moo * Smooch has been voiced by Stampy and Squid * It's possible the original dirt Smooch was built using the pumpkin Stampy hanged over his bed in the beginning of the Quest Series * Smooch has died multiple times Category:Golems Category:Unknown fates Category:Deceased